Blessed To Be Parents
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Blaze and Roller Brawl reflect on the time they first became parents. :) Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, Viola, and Azula, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Blessed To Be Parents**

It had been a tiring two months after Azula had been born, but both Blaze and Roller Brawl took it in stride and their two older daughters, Flare and Viola, helped them a bit.

At the moment, the older girls were with their grandparents and Azula was taking a nap, which gave the two parents a small break. Roller Brawl smiled and snuggled into her husband's side. "You know, these past two months remind me of back when we first had Flare," she said.

He chuckled. "Oh, how could I forget that time?" He said. "We were both learning how to be parents then."

* * *

_Flashback, five years ago..._

A beautiful wedding and then the birth of their beautiful little girl. The joy was uncontainable as Roller Brawl and Blaze held their newborn daughter lovingly for the first time and looked at each other lovingly, ready to tackle on parenthood.

"Honey, Flare needs some more diapers," Roller Brawl said one morning, two weeks after Flare had been born. "She's grown out of the ones we have."

"Man, she's growing fast," he said. "She needs some more outfits too. I noticed her onesies are getting a bit small for her."

"That too," the Undead Skater said, looking a bit tired.

Blaze kissed her. "How about we both take a nap and then we'll head out and get her some more diapers and clothes?" He suggested, feeling tired himself.

One thing they had learned was that Flare would wake up every few hours to be fed, so Roller Brawl would be woken up out of a sound sleep and would feed her daughter. Blaze, seeing it was hard for his wife to constantly get up all the time, woke up with her when the baby cried and got up, bringing Flare from the bassinet to Roller's arms.

The Undead skater always smiled when he did that because it helped her out to where she just had to sit up and feed her daughter. And with eyes that were tired, but happy, Blaze would watch her and sometimes feed Flare too, giving his wife a break.

They had soon decided that whenever Flare would take a nap, so would they, just to keep up their energy and try to make up for lost sleep.

Blaze picked up his wife in his arms while she held Flare and he carried them to the bedroom where he set Roller down on the bed and gently took his daughter in his arms and walked over to the bassinet. "Sweet dreams, my little spark," he said softly, feeling pride fill him that he had a little girl to dote on and protect. He then went over to the bed and collapsed beside his wife, both falling fast asleep.

A few hours later, they were at the store getting more diapers and clothing, getting larger sizes in hopes of being ahead of their daughter's growth spurts. Roller Brawl found a cute shirt with a cute pink skull on it and it was for babies that were 3-6 months old. "I think this will fit her now," she said.

Blaze nodded and had an idea. "Let's grab two of each piece of clothing that we select and we'll get one in a 3-6 month size and the other one will be the next size up," he said.

"That's a good idea," she said. "And...we can save the ones she grows out of in case we have more kids, which I hope we do."

He smiled at her. "Me too," he said. "But first, let's get parenting down with our little spark right now."

Nodding, they selected more outfits and also found some age-appropriate toys for a baby that were soft and some had different surfaces which would be beneficial for learning. After purchasing what they had selected, Roller Brawl noticed her daughter's diaper felt full.

"Just in time," she said. "She needs a diaper change."

He nodded and teleported them home. "I'll change her diaper," he said. "Maybe we can set her up in her new chair your dad bought for her?"

"Oh, that will be perfect," Roller said with a smile.

Five minutes later, Blaze returned with Flare, who looked happy to have a clean, dry diaper and she was cuddled up to her father, looking ready to take a nap. Roller Brawl brought out the special baby chair, which was soft and had toys for touching and that played soft melodies and watched her husband gently put the baby in the chair and secure her to it for her safety, pressing one of the star toys. The star lit up and began playing a soft melody, one that lulled Flare to sleep.

The two parents sat on the couch and smiled at each other. "Naptime," Roller said with a yawn and leaned against Blaze's shoulder, falling asleep instantly.

He nodded and fell asleep too, knowing it wouldn't be long before Flare woke up to be fed.

The week that followed was a little better as they fell more into the routine and began to feel more rested as they took more naps and the baby began sleeping for six hours before waking up to be fed. The other Portal Masters and Skylanders took on missions for a bit, giving the parents the time they needed to be there for their new daughter.

Of course, babies don't stay little for long and it wasn't long before Flare was sitting up by herself and learning how to roll from her back to her stomach and from her stomach to her back. The parents were amazed at how she was growing like a weed and bought more clothing to fit their daughter. "Goodness, you wouldn't think she'd be wearing clothing for a one-year-old at five months," the Undead skater said in surprise.

Blaze chuckled. "According to Drill Sergeant, she's growing fast, but that's good. It means she's healthy," he said.

"Which is a blessing," Roller Brawl said with a nod. She'd rather have a healthy baby than not.

Of course, now it was only a matter of time before Flare would start to think about crawling, so the worried parents began looking up ways to baby-proof their living space so that it would be safe for their little one. Outlet covers for the outlets, soft foam covers for any sharp corners, and putting child-proof locks on the cabinets so that their daughter wouldn't get into anything dangerous. Blaze even made sure his weapons were locked away. "When she's older, I'll show them to her," he said.

Roller smiled. "She'll no doubt want to be a ninja like you," she said.

"Oh, she will be," he said. "And a skater like you."

Both smiled happily as they watched their daughter roll onto her stomach and actually get up on her hands and knees, managing to stay there for a bit until she gently plopped back down. "Looks like we baby-proofed things just in time," the mother said as the father nodded, both smiling.

Although it was hard work, the rewards were worth it as they saw their daughter learn how to crawl, say her first words, and take her first steps in the next few months that passed. The best moments were when Blaze came home from a mission and Flare would squeal and greet him with a big smile, open arms, and a happy exclamation of 'Daddy!' The same would happen to Roller Brawl when she came back from missions and hearing her daughter greet her was the best part about coming home, along with her husband hugging her and giving her a kiss.

* * *

_Present time..._

"And then after that mission to destory the Darkness once and for all, you returned in time for us to learn we were expecting another child," Roller Brawl said with a smile.

"Oh, that was literally one of the best coming-home presents ever," he said. "Along with Flare running to me and hugging me and you hugging me and kissing me repeatedly, wondering if it was a dream."

She giggled. "And now, we have a new little one," she said, leaning against his shoulder. "To think, we became partners, then boyfriend and girlfriend, then engaged, and then married, and then parents."

He chuckled. "Man, what a wild ride it's been, these past five years," he admitted. "But to be honest, I wouldn't trade a single moment for anything."

"Neither would I," she said honestly. "I'm blessed to be a mother."

"And I'm blessed to be a father," he said.

Just then, the front door opened and Flare and Viola ran in, glomping their parents, who hugged them with smiles as Azula woke up, ready to be fed.

Yes, both were blessed to be parents, one of the greatest joys in the world.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
